Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for recognizing a motion by analyzing a radio signal, and more particularly, technology capable of recognizing motion of a user using a radio signal generated in a vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, technological developments associated with electronic terminal devices have rapidly increased along with the generalization of the various media in digital form. Also, the variety of input devices for controlling electronic terminal devices has risen.
With respect to general consumer electronic devices, such as a TV, a video player, a DVD player and an audio, and the like, a remote controller (alternatively referred to as “remocon”) can be used as a general control means. However, due to the increase in the type and number of such consumer electronic devices, the number of remocons for controlling each of the consumer electronic devices has also proportionally increased. As a result, in order to control all consumer electronic devices, the inconvenience, a separate remocon corresponding to each device must be used. Therefore, should a driver want to control devices in a vehicle while driving, the driver must turn his head, e.g., toward the center console or dashboard, and manually operate the necessary equipment, thereby causing the driver's attention to be dangerously distracted.